


Unreasonable Fear

by orphan_account



Series: One year [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Matsuoka Rin, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months of being together as a couple. Haru and Rin are so crazily and stupidly in love with each other, but Rin has a lot of doubts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreasonable Fear

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mostly focused on Rin's feelings about the relationship considering I had a hard time deciding which song to write the smut too and used a bunch of feeling talk as fillers. This could be read separate from the first part (The Start) but ya know... reading the first story is good.  
> Here's the songs I eventually took turns writing the smut to: Four Letter Word by Cash Cash ft. J. Trill / Just Do Me Right by Slick Beats / Truth or Dare by Marianas Trench  
> I apologize in advance for grammar and spelling; my friend who edits this and I are just really tired but wanted to post this so we did a half-ass job when editing what I wrote here (there might be some fake words; like unexplainable might not be a word but whatever). Plus it's like 4 am here and ra d jarjk ldfalkdsvj fvwre veti vjr[ijv  
> Enjoy reading  
> -Rin's POV-

I lean in closer to Haru as we run through the pouring rain. He holds his jacket above both of our heads, but we’re still getting drenched. "Crap, hurry up!" I yell to him as we get closer to our apartments. Haru just laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders to pull me closer. "You're the slow one Rin!" He replies as we race up the stairs to the second floor where we live. Our laughter is loud and crazy as we run past a few open windows on our floor. "It's so nice to be young," a kind aunty remarks and I hear a few other ladies agree. We laugh in response but we still keep running.  
"Hurry up!!!" I yell at him once we reach the door to his apartment. Haru fumbles with his keys and tries to open the door even while I keep shouting in his ear. "Okay! It's open!" He announces as he pushes the door open. We push and shove each other in attempt to be the first one inside, but we end up falling down onto the floor before either of us could enter his apartment. Then we just laid there laughing loudly until our stomachs hurt.  
"I win!" Haru proudly announces and I playfully glare at him. "As if loser," I told him and childishly stuck my tongue out. The both of us laugh again for a few minutes. Then the laughing subsides and we gaze into each other's eyes. His crystal-clear blue irises pierce into my soul and I hold my breath. Ever since that night Makoto switched drinks with Haru and we became official, I would see new sides to Haru I've never really seen before. Whenever we were together he was always smiling, even if it was just a small one, and he always keeps at least some contact between us, whether it was holding hands, his arm around my shoulder or waist, or just plain hugging, he would always be touching me. A part of me still can't believe we've been dating for two months now. In those two months I've never been happier, and it was all because Haru was with me. Just thinking about it makes me feel this intense amount of unexplainable emotions.  
"Rin?" Haru said snapping me out of my trance. "Yeah?" I reply smiling at him. My heart felt like exploding. Nothing matters to me when I'm with Haru because he's my whole world. As cliche and cheesy as it sounds, I can't help that it's true. Before that night I always doubted myself. I was so conscious and anxious around him that my lungs would feel constricted and it was sometimes hard to breathe. But when he told me that he felt the same, that he was as stupidly in love with me as I was with him, I decided to ignore the doubts and take the chance. That's the best thing I've ever done because now, I feel this overwhelming feeling of happiness that only he can make me feel.  
Suddenly Haru's hand touches my forehead and it makes me slightly jump back in surprise. "Do you have a fever?" He asks me with a concerned look on his face. "N-n-No." I stammer out and felt my face turn a dark shade of pink. "You're forehead isn't hot, but you look so red," he tells me worriedly and it makes me grin. "I'm fine," I reply and push him away in embarrassment. "We should go change out of these soaked clothes," I tell him as I sit up. He sits up too and before I stand up, he pulls me into a hug with my back against his chest. His warm breath gives me goosebumps. Haru pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear, "We should take a shower before we get sick."  
My breath hitches and my heart starts to rapidly beat. In a sly manner, he picks me up bridal style and closes the front door at the same time. "Y-You can go in first." I stutter nervously and then he smirks. "That'd be a waste of water." he tells me as he walks towards the bathroom. With each step he takes my heart threatens to pound out of my chest. A big part of me knew what's gonna happen if we both go in at the same time. And it honestly scares me a bit. Not because I don't trust Haru, if anything I want to do it too. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid that once we reach a certain point, at certain time, he would break up with me. He's the not the type of person to date someone lightly, but he's also frank with his feelings.  
"N-no, it's fine." I assure him about my answer on us showering together then he stops walking. "Do you really not want to do this?" He asks in a quiet voice with his usually bright eyes looking a little dim and anxious. "It's not that," I start to explain realizing this was a big deal for him too. "If we did do this, I'd be to nervous to properly clean myself," I explain to him a little lamely. Haru stares into my eyes and it made me hold my breath. "Okay, I wouldn't want to force you to do anything you don't want to," he responds with a small smile then he drops me off on his bed at his room. A smile spreads on my face because he just accepted my excuse and told me what I needed to hear.  
"I'll get the bed wet!" I told him once he gently laid me down there. "It wouldn't be the first time," he teases me as he gets his change of clothes. Instantly my face feels warm again, "Haru!" I yell at him. He just laughs a bit then enters the bathroom. "You can borrow some clothes if you want since you're staying the night," he tells me loudly. "Why are you so sure I'm staying the night?" I ask him while getting off the bed and picking some clothes to wear from his closet. "Because I want you to.” He answers playfully but my heart lurches forward as he says it. "God, Haru," I mutter under my breath as I took a white muscle top that was a little big on me but perfect for him. I hear the water from the shower turn on and found a pair of boxers to wear. A chuckle escaped me as memories from the last two months invaded my mind.  
After that night, everything became perfect between us. Not only were we dating, but we were still best friends and every single part of me knew that whatever happens, we would always be together, even if it's just as friends. My stomach felt like it was dropping a few thousand miles when I thought about us breaking up though. Inside my body, my lungs seemed like they shrunk and I had a hard time breathing. I'm so pathetic, I tell myself. Haru says that he has these exact worries but I know he doesn't let them get to him. It's just that he doesn't he doesn't realize how attractive he is. Whenever we're out together all the girls will look at him with this intense gaze in their eyes and it makes me feel nervous because they're all so pretty. Then I remind myself how when he notices my anxiousness he proudly holds my hand to give me reassurance. It makes me think of all the sweet memories of us to calm myself down. All the sweet promises and words of overflowing feelings of love. Every single look and touch; the stolen moments of complete utter happiness. The mornings of waking up in his arms, the days spent near each other just for the sake of being together, and the nights filled with endless love making. It makes me feel warmth spread throughout my body and fills my heart up with sweet giddiness.  
"Rin?" Haru yells and it snaps me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" I answer him. "I'm done, you can go in now," he says as he walks out of the bathroom with only a towel on. Water droplets slowly drips from his hair down to his chest. My eyes slowly trail down his body and I closely observe every centimeter of him. "What are you staring at?" Haru asks teasingly with a smirk. "N-Nothing," I stammer out then quickly grab the clothes and entered the bathroom. Behind me I hear Haru chuckle and it makes me blush. "Dammit," I mutter under my breath.  
I close the door and turn on the shower. The water is already warm since Haru already showered so I just strip then go in. It felt nice as the water gently hits my body and the feeling of refreshment spreads throughout me. Soon thoughts of Haru flood my mind as I wash my hair with his shampoo. My nose smelled the faint sea breeze scent from the shampoo and a stupid smile appears on my face when it reminds me of how much Haru loves the water. His bright incomparably cute smile's image shows in my mind and it makes me feel all fluttery. Then the expression on his face from before replaces the image of his smile as I wash my hair. A sudden feeling of dread manifests in my heart and mind. It's not wrong to deny him if I don't want to do it; if I'm not ready to, I tell myself. But I can't help from being worried about us again. Even though I know that he wouldn't leave me just because of this, there's always that part of me that will worry over the most trivial and unimportant things. What's wrong with me? I ask myself as I wash my body. It seems like ever since we got together I'm even more nervous, no matter how much I tell myself not to worry because Haru's with me.  
All this thinking just makes me sigh as I finish up washing myself then step out to grab a towel. I decide to dress in the bathroom so for a minute I take a look at myself. Haru's so handsome, and he has a great personality. Thinking about him makes that annoying anxious side of me appear again. Am I good enough for him? I question myself. My thoughts start to wander to the pathetic worry-filled side of me and I quickly exit the bathroom to avoid getting too judgmental of myself. Outside, Haru sits on the bed leaning against the wall reading a book shirtless but with his sweat pants on. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks looking at me. "Yeah," I answer as I walked over to lay in bed with him. But he just looks at me and once we're both on the bed he pulls me onto his lap. Our faces are close to each other as he looks into my eyes intensely. My breathing accelerates again and he leans in closer. "Haru?" I say a little out of breath from how close we are.  
Without saying anything he turns me around so my back is leaning against his chest again. For a minute I quietly waited to see if he would do something, but instead there was a cloth thoroughly rubbing my hair. "You didn't dry your hair properly," he remarks as he dries my hair for me with what I realized was a nearby towel. "Oh," I reply in a small voice. Was it because I was expecting something? I asked myself. "Did you want something to happen?" He asks me in a playful voice. "N-no," I answer even though a kiss would've been nice. Haru chuckles as he continues to dry my hair.  
Once he was done with that, we both laid down in bed. Haru's arms wrapped around me and I tucked myself in the crook of his body. His scent was intoxicating, even if it was just the sea's smell. "I love how you spell like me and how you're wearing my clothes," he murmurs against the top of my head. Even if the room is really dark, we both knew that I was slightly pink. "I love you Rin." he tells me and I feel that special happiness even more. "I love you too." I responded to him as we both closed our eyes. A few minutes later we drift off into a peaceful sleep while in each other's arms.

——————

From the inside of Haru's apartment I hear the loud, frightening thunder and when I look out the window, I see the electrifying lightning. It wasn't really that scary, but having a hurricane was completely unexpected. I sat on the edge of the bed with my legs crossed as my eyes stare at the ticking clock. I'm both scared and worried for Haru. He said he was going to the store down the street over thirty minutes ago but he still hasn't come back. During his absence, the storm suddenly appeared. He's most likely just standing at the edge of some shelter, like a building’s roof, but his body was mostly in the rain just so he can feel the water. If I hadn't been so worried I would've laughed at the thought, but I was still trying to convince myself that he was okay. There was a bad feeling in my stomach and I felt anxious. My eyes close and I prayed for his safety. Then I heard a loud, rough banging from the front door.  
Haru! I thought and quickly ran to the door to open it. When I did, Haru walked in the apartment drenched in water and slightly shaking. There was also bits of nature, like leaves and some dirt, on him. "You should take a warm shower," I tell him concerned and he just nods his head as he hands me the soaked food. While he walks towards the bathroom, I quickly put the food out to dry then head over to take care of him. Once I reached the bathroom, I heard the shower running and knocked on the door. "Do you need anything?" I ask him. The water stops running so I could hear what he has to say clearly. "Yes, some clothes please," he answers me and I go over to his room for new clothes. Then I walked back to the bathroom and knock on the door. "It's open," he tells me loudly and I put my hand on the door knob. But I was hesitant to open it. Butterflies decided to have a war in my stomach as I debated whether to act casual or quickly just drop off his clothes. God, I thought to myself. I'm dating him, why am I acting shy?  
"Rin?" Haru asks loudly and I felt rushed as I walked into the bathroom in slight panic. At first I only see his upper back body. His attractive back muscles slightly flexed as he stretched under the water. Water droplets ran down his hair, face and chest in a seductive manner. Then I realize Haru was looking back at me and quickly apologize. "Sorry," I said as I put the clothes on the counter then rushed away. But before I could leave the room, Haru takes a hold on my left arm and prevents me from leaving. "Wash my back?" he asks me. I stare at him a little dumbfounded with my mouth partly opened. "What?" I ask. "Please wash my back." he repeats with a serious but somewhat embarrassed look on his face. "Uh, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's just that there's something on my back and I can't really wash it away..." he shyly trails off. "Okay then," I answer a little breathlessly and walk towards the shower place. Should I be scared if anything will happen? I thought. But Haru just squats down and faces the wall so I could properly wash him.  
Then I take a body scrub and wet it with water. Haru hands me the body soap and I squirt some onto the scrub then rubbed it. Once it was soapy, I started to scrub. For a minute we stayed there in silence as I wash his broad back. In my head I kept thinking to myself and then I realized Haru could've gotten hurt coming back from the store. "You're so stupid for trying to make it back here in this storm," I tell him a little annoyed and I scrubbed a little more roughly. "I didn't want to leave you alone," he answers in a small voice and I felt like a jerk. "Thanks for caring, but I would feel worse if anything happened to you," I explained to him.  
"Okay," he answers me and we go back to the silence until all the nature gunk is off of him. "Thank you," he says and I smile then head to walk off. "Wait," he said as he grabs my arm again. "Your clothes are dirty," he points out and I look down. Not only did Haru's shirt and boxers that I was wearing, but also my legs and arms. "How did that happen?" I ask out loud and Haru laughs. "Now you need to shower too," he comments and instead of laughing with him I stay quiet. He looks at me then realization expresses on his face. "Oh- I didn't mean it like that," he quickly tells me. Neither of us does anything for a minute as I think of a response. A part of me was still scared, but another part of me wanted to do it. Finally I decided. Take the chance, I repeat in my head.  
"No, it's fine. Besides I'm already here," I say as I took a step back and slowly pulled off the shirt. Even if I couldn't see anything, I could feel his eyes on me. It made me nervous, but I still took the shirt off then put it on the floor next to Haru's dirty clothes. "Um, Haru?" I sort of squeaked out. "Huh? Yeah?" He replied as if he was lost in thought. "You can continue showering, I'll join you in a few seconds..." I shyly tell him. All he does is nod his head but he walks over to the shower and turns on the water. Once I was sure he wasn't looking, I pulled off my boxers then slowly walked in the shower and shut the curtain.  
I thanked God that the shower was a little spacious so we weren't really cramped together. There was enough room for us to move around and not feel stuffy. The water ran down and soaked the both of us, mostly Haru though. But as it hits my body I noticed how cold it was. Weird, I thought. Last time the water was warm. "Haru? Why's the water cold?" I asked him while gently pulling his arm. "Erm, no reason," he answers. But as his body partly turns around I could see his dick erect. My eyes focus on it in surprise and when he notices that, he quickly turns away. His hands touch the wall where the shower head was and his head leans against it as he looks down. "I'm sorry," he starts to say. "It's just, being with here with you turns me on," he confesses in a hoarse voice without looking at me. I'm left a little speechless. It was obvious that he was blushing since his ears were slightly pink, but it stuns me because usually I'm the one blushing.  
Usually Haru's cool and collected, not flustered and edgy. He expresses his thoughts and emotions, but not like me where I usually blush or overreact. "You should go," he says and I freeze feeling nervous at what he might say. "If you don't, I might do something right here, right now," he warns me in a voice that sounds slightly pained. "Rin," he pleads. "I don't want to do anything that would hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable," he says in a broken voice. "Haru," I softly say as I take a step towards him. "I'm serious Rin," he tells me and it sounds like he's desperately trying to hold back.  
"Whenever I'm with you I get so flustered, so nervous, to the point that I'm constantly wondering if I'm doing things right," he confesses. "My mind gets all messy and my heart beats fast. A queasy feeling in my stomachs appears when you're so close to me that I could smell your scent, or actually even just by standing next to you. It feels like I'm always screwing things up and there's this constant worry that you'll decide you want someone else. Someone better, because you deserve better," he continues to explain as his hands clench into fists and his eyes close. From the outside you could tell he was dealing with inner turmoil as the thunder from outside is heard. "Whenever we walk down the street girls and guys all turn to gaze at you with this wanting look in their eyes. Everywhere we go I see this and it pisses me off," he explains. Then he stops talking for a second and turns to look at me. He pulls me into a hug and buries his face in the crook of my neck. "You're mine and mine alone," he softly says into the base of my neck. This makes me shudder and my legs threaten to give away from how hot his breath was against my neck.  
"Not only that, but you also get along with so many people. I'm always worrying that someone will take you away from me," he continues with a bitter laugh and a voice that sounds like he's about to cry. "Every night I just want to leave my mark on you so everyone will know you're mine. That way no one else can take you away from. I want to show you how much I love you because just simple hugging and kissing can't even begin to express all that I feel for you. But I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to, and I'm not asking for it every night."  
He hugs me closer and I start to pet his head to try and give him comfort. "Ugh, what I mean to say is that," he starts to explain but huffs in annoyance when he's at a lost for words. "What I'm trying to say is that I want you to always be with me. Just being near you calms me down and I wouldn't worry about someone taking you..." Haru trails off in a soft voice that was almost a whisper. Slowly I released myself from his hug and looked at him, a rare side of him, who looks like he's about to cry. Then it hits me. I wasn't the only one that was constantly afraid in this relationship. Both of us were equally as scared to lose each other and we were both second doubting ourselves with unreasonable fear.  
A smile spread across my face and I feel this intense amount of relief. "It's the same for me," I start to confess. "There's this constant fear, or worry, that you'll leave me. Especially after we do it," I explain. He looks hurts because what was implied, but I just continued explaining it. "Not because you'll leave once you get what you want, but because I felt like our love would run out. Yeah, I know it's stupid to think that, but I can't help it. It makes me conscious when we're out in public and girls stare at you with this intense gaze too. I feel like I'm not good enough for you too because you're just so perfect, I know that you can do better than me."  
For a few seconds I pause and then hugged Haru. "There were times where I would think about the future and it would be one where we broke up but we're still friends. I'd always tell myself if that happened it'd be fine, as long as you were happy I'd be happy, but then I would remember all the memories for the past two months. The ones where it felt like I was high; the ones where it seemed like a dream. All the times we spent together just because we didn't want to be apart, they’re the memories that make me smile the most," I kept on explaining as we hug. By now the water was really cold, but we still stood there under it. It was okay though, we had each other. "A part of me is willing to give you up if it means you're happy," I tell him, but then looked directly in his eyes. "But first I'll fight for our relationship, for us, and it's all because I can't lose you."  
Haru breaks away from our hug and just looks at me expressionless for a minute. Then all of the sudden he blushes and averts his eyes. "So cool." I hear him mutter under his breath and it makes me smile. "I love you." he says as he gives me a peck on the lips. My arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer as the feeling of serenity floats in the atmosphere. "I love you too," I tell him and we kiss again. Right now it feels like our whole relationship has reset. Not in a bad way, but in a way where we both didn't have hidden fear. It doesn't mean we're not scared anymore, it just means that it'll take even more now for the both of us to give up.  
Then suddenly Haru slips his tongue inside my mouth and licks from my tongue to my right cheek. I stumble back a bit, but the wall stops me from falling. Did the space get smaller? I think to myself. "Do you want to do this?" Haru asks me and I don't answer for a second. If we hadn't actually talked about our feelings, I'd probably still be scared to do it. But now, I'm certain we both want to do this.  
Instead of normally answering, I kiss him back with my tongue entering his mouth when he opens it partly in shock. As revenge, I lick his tongue and pant into his mouth. "Ngh," he moans. We break away for a moment and Haru adjusts the water temperature. The water slowly starts to heat up and so does our sexual inhibitions and hunger. Haru soon pushes me up against the wall as the water sprays down on both of us. Our tongues were a little cold, but that didn't last long as we exchange heat.  
Even if our eyes were closed, I felt his hands start to wander all over me. First all over my back, then up to my neck so he could pull me closer, and finally they rest at my hips. I lightly pant for breath and his fingertips on my skin cause a tingling feeling. My hands did the same as they explore his skin, like it has before. All over his body my hands touch every inch of his skin until they finally rest in his hair, intertwined with it again.  
"Hmmm," I mutter a sound of satisfaction against his lips. This makes Haru lightly grind our bare pelvises together. I gasp out in surprise and open my eyes. Haru just looks at me with a small smirk as one of his hands teasingly trails down my body. His fingertips stimulate my skin and I'm electrified as he keeps kissing me. But that ends soon enough as his tongue lightly licks its way down to my neck. He vexingly nips at it and occasionally softly bites. Then he sucks and bites a little harder near the front of it. "Nhm," I slightly groan as the edges of his teeth press against my skin.  
"Now you're mine," he softly mutters under his breath and it causes a shiver to run down my body. My senses are going crazy with all the foreplay and I feel myself get hard already. A low but soft little moan escapes me the moment it rises up. Then my excited dick pokes Haru's leg and I me look away in embarrassment. His right hand leaves my mid-thigh to touch my chin and make me look at him. "Rin," he seductively moans out a bit knowing I can't resist. I look at him; he licks his lips and the passion is gleaming in his eyes. In one swift motion, he's able to get me from standing and leaning against the wall to sitting on the ledge of the tub with my legs spread open.  
He just looks at everything between my legs and I shyly try to cover the scene with my hand. "No, don't cover it. It looks cute," he says as he gets down and playfully licks my dick. My body slightly trembles and then Haru takes two fingers in his mouth. We make direct eye contact at each other as he gets his fingers wet with saliva. The scene of him licking turns me on and I held my breathe in expectancy of what would happen next. Haru smiles innocently, yet reassuringly, at me as he slides both fingers in my asshole and slowly pushes them in deeper. From the inside, I clench around them instinctively as they move around a bit. "Nhm," I groan a bit in pain. My legs slowly start to close together since this was the first time Haru's fingering me. But he settles himself closer between my legs so he could push his fingers in more and prevent them from closing. "Loosen up a bit, you're throbbing," he says in a very persuasive voice. Slowly I try to appease him and I loosen up bit by bit.  
The moment his fingers had more room, he sticks them in deeper and faster. "Ah~" I cry out once by surprise as he hits one of my inner walls. It's difficult to suppress my moans, and it's also difficult that the sexy look in Haru's eyes tells me he wants me to loudly express them. But I bite my lip to try and stop myself from moaning more and it draws a little blood. He starts to go in faster and deeper, invigorating my desires and I. It goes on like this for a few minutes; Haru's fingers thrusting into me like how he would thrust his cock into me. While he did this, he strokes my dick with his other hand and I feel myself get closer to letting it all go. But then he starts to slow down and stops stroking before I could. The constrictions I felt were agonizing; I needed release but knew Haru wouldn't let me.  
"Tease," I whimper out to him feeling the water run down the side of my body. It's hot, and it didn't help as my body temperature raised too. Haru just kisses me deeply as our tongues tangle with each other. Salvia starts to drool out of me as we kiss, so when Haru broke away he licked it and rubbed it across my lips. His tongue also runs across the spot where I bit my lip too hard and wasn't as hot as mine. Compared to my tongue, his felt nice and cool it licked blood away.  
So hot, I thought to myself as I watched Haru take some of my pre-cum and rub it around my anus and scrotum. Then he blew on it and I arched my back in pleasure and stimulation. "Ahhhh~" I softly, yet loudly, whimper as he did that. But he did this a few more times, each time bringing me closer and closer to release again. "You're horny today aren't you?" He playfully taunts me after he does that. He starts to rub our dicks together and in a matter of seconds, they're even harder.  
Unlike all the other times before this one, I could plainly see what he was doing. My eyes couldn't look away as he lubricates my areas with his pre-cum. "D-Don't te-tease m-me," I whimper out in slight moans as he does this. The pleasure starts to take over and I'm feeling it in the form of a tingling sensation. At first it starts in my crotch, where my dick is slightly twitching from all the excitement. Then it spreads throughout my body as a tingling sensation that numbs me from feeling everything else but that. Occasionally Haru would put in his tip as he rubs me and it makes my arch back more as the sensation spreads. As he keeps doing this, I can feel myself leaning back more and more until I cry out. My eyes close and I start to fall and brace myself for impact. But instead of hitting the floor, I feel myself hoisted up with my back against the wall with the shower head. Hot water runs down our bodies and steam is appearing everywhere, especially when I pant. Then I felt Haru thrust into me and I cry out in gratification. He's muttering as he thrusts into me; it's apparent that he has some trouble keeping me up since his hands are clenched into fists. This makes me wrap my arms around his neck bring me closer to him while legs wrap around his waist allowing him able to get in deeper. My fingers lightly traced around the back of his neck and I could feel Haru's breath hitch since we're practically face to face. As he kept thrusting into me, my back keeps hitting the wall and I was thankful that my apartment was next door. We were loud with all the humping and thrusting, it also didn't help when I stopped trying to suppress my moans. Even if the thunder would boom as he thrusted, it barely drowned out our noise. I'd be too embarrassed to face anyone that heard us doing this.  
Haru kept pumping into me, getting farther in and faster by the hump. My dick rubs against both of our stomachs as it oozes my pre-cum that gets all over us. "Ah~" he softly moans out near my ear. I could feel his breath tickle my senses and I shiver in response. The steam from the water starts to fog the bathroom more until when I looked up I could see the steam rise up to the ceiling. We're both getting closer to releasing and it doesn't take long for me to. Once I couldn't help myself anymore, cum shoots out of my hard cock and onto the both of us. It gets everywhere, from our chests to our faces; it's just a nonstop stream of cum. Soon after Haru came inside of me and I could feel his cum drip down out of me. We both stay there like that for a minute, with him still inside of me and me still wrapped around him. Our eyes looked at each other as we pant heavily.  
Haru cracks a smile and he gently holds onto me while he exits out of my hole. "Thank you," he says a little breathlessly as my heart pounds with excitement. Instead of, we just, I thought to myself a little incredulous of what just happened. "It's f-fine," I reply lightly as he puts me down. My legs buckle beneath and I stumbled into him for support. "Careful," he tells me as he helps hold me up. "We should-" he starts to say while motioning for us to actually shower and I nod my head in response. By now the water is starting to get cold and it starts making me shiver. Quickly we both help each other shower before the water froze us to death then stepped out of it. Luckily there was two towels, so we each grabbed one and dried ourselves.  
"Stop," Haru says as I start to dry my hair. "Why?" I ask as my head turns to face him. "You never dry your hair properly," he answers and then motions for me to sit down on the closed toilet seat. "What are you gonna do?"  
"I'm just gonna dry your hair for you," he replied to my question. I sat there with the towel covering my lower body and didn't respond to him as I watched Haru get dressed. His shirt clung to him and I could see the outline of his muscles. My lips felt dry so I licked them as he walked over to me. He used his towel to dry my hair and I giggled as he did. The towel kept ruffling past the nape of my neck and it made me keep giggling. "Oh, so you have a sensitive spot on the nape of your neck?" Haru devilishly asks with a grin and I felt myself blush. "No," I lied then looked away as he kept drying my hair with the towel. "Okay then," he answers with a smirk and the both of us laugh.  
"You know, we should move in together at a new apartment," Haru suggests. "As in living together?" I ask him in a surprise. "Yeah. You're always at my apartment so it's a waste to have to pay for yours; you could just move in," he answers and I think about it. Moving in with Haru? The thought of it was very exciting...  
"Or if you want, we could move into a totally different place. Maybe somewhere closer to school? We could also get jobs to pay for the rent," he adds in as he looks into my eyes. "It would be nice living together..." I trail off as my mind started having thoughts of us living together. Then Haru happily laughs, "It's settled then." This makes the both of us smile at each other and then Haru stops drying my hair. He gets me some clothes then helps me get dressed. Once I was dressed, we walk hand in hand down the hallway to his room with stupid grins on our faces.  
It's all okay now, I tell myself. I'm not as scared or worried anymore. Haru's with me forever, and we'll both fight for us. I look up at Haru and he smiles down at me as we walk. As a response I smile back at him and hoped that he could sense all my feelings for him.


End file.
